Breaking The Chains
by gleek9292
Summary: What happens when the love of a lifetime is separated due to a dreadful curse? Will the pair find their way back to each other? And what happens when the one person who can save them comes to town? Based on the show Once Upon a Time. Faberry with side of Brittana and Pinn.


Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story at all. It all belongs to its rightful owner.

A/N: I recently became a faberry fan (don't stone me) and I couldn't get this idea out of my head. It is based on the television show Once Upon a Time but you do not have to see that show to read this fic because none of the characters are featured. However, the basics that you will need to know are told throughout the story. Side pairings include Brittana and Pinn. I know Pinn isn't a popular ship but while writing this I couldn't get them out of the plot.

* * *

Brittany Pierce had just finished her latest chase. A rabbit chase that is. Volunteering at an animal shelter was hard work, and didn't pay the bills, but lucky for Brittany her parents didn't mind giving out money to pay for a small apartment. Things in New York were never cheap, but luckily she had received a decent deal on the place.

She wasn't sure if it was because she was super nice when she looked at it, or the guy over the place just thought she was hot. Either way, it was nice to come home to after a long day. As she lounged on the couch, coloring a picture of a cat, the doorbell rang.

It only took a few seconds for her to put down the crayons and open the door. Standing in front of her was a blonde guy wearing some type of superhero shirt. Brittany wasn't sure if it was Batman or Captain America. Comic books had never been her specialty, even though she enjoyed the pictures.

"Hey! I'm Brittany Pierce. Wait…who are you?"

"Sam. Sam I am," he joked, tucking the book he was caring under his arm.

Brittany didn't get the joke, but the boy seemed friendly enough. Sure, her parents had warned her against strangers, but she kept eyeing the book and couldn't help but wonder exactly what he wanted. She smiled and held the door open for him, which he gladly walked through.

"So, what can I help you with, Sam you are?"

Sam laughed before sitting the book down on the table. His laugh fell short though as he looked at her. "Brittany, you might want to sit down. What I'm about to tell you is kind of philosophical or whatever the word is."

Brittany simply shrugged her shoulders and plopped down on the couch. Sam sat on one of the bar stools, gathering his thoughts.

He played with his hands before opening his mouth, "Um like I said I'm Sam Evans. But that's not who I really am. I mean it is but not really. What I'm trying to say is I'm your brother. I live in Lima, Ohio and was put up for adoption when we were born."

The words hit Brittany's ears and a surprised look came over her face. "That's impossible though. That would make us like twins and you are a boy so there's no way."

Sam just stared at her. "Uh, yeah we are twins but not identical obviously."

Shaking her head no, Brittany walked over to where he was sitting. "That's impossible. I don't know you and my parents have never said anything about me having a brother. Why would they put you up for adoption and keep me?"

"That I don't know. I don't have all the answers, but this book does," he said, holding up the book. "It is how I figured out who you were and who I really was and what is really happening in Lima. See no one can leave except me. I guess because of our connection. If you just read the book you will see. It took me forever because of my dyslexia but I figured everything out. You are the Savior."

"That's also impossible, Sam. I've never saved anyone in my life. Well, one time I saved a turtle, but I don't know if that's what you mean."

He shook his head, realizing how much he and Brittany were a like. "Just come back to Lima with me and I'll explain everything to you. I'll let you read the book and you will see. All the residents of Lima are fairytale characters. I mean—they use to be. But the Evil Queen took over their world and set a curse out on them. Now they are stuck in our world, and don't remember who they are. We have to help them. You have to help them," he pleaded.

His words still confused her, and she wasn't convinced of his story but fairytale characters were always fun. She loved The Little Mermaid. "Okay, Sam. I'll come with you. I don't think any of what you are saying is true, but it wouldn't hurt. I love adventures and maybe I could like I don't know…save Cinderella."

Sam smiled, clasping his hand on the back of her shoulder. "Great! I know it doesn't make sense, and I kind of wish it was more along the lines of superheroes being trapped, but you will soon learn that you are the superhero. You are the one who will save them all," he stood up grabbing the book and walking to the door. "Oh and it's not Cinderella we need to worry about helping out. We have bigger problems then finding a glass slipper."

Brittany grabbed her jacket, and followed him to the door. "Then who needs the most help?"

"Quinn Fabray and Rachel Berry."

* * *

_The Next Day_

The slick, black Lexus pulled into the garage and Rachel let her eyes glaze over the car. It wasn't like she had never seen something along the lines of it. People around Lima drove cars fancier than this, but it was rare that they would take them to the shop she worked at.

Yes, working at a mechanic shop was a low paying, low status job, but for now that's all she had. That and her best friend Noah Puckerman, who at the moment was coming out of the front office and mimicking her same facial expressions.

"The hell is this? They do know who we are, right?"

"Noah, how on Earth should I know? Want me to ask them?"

Sometimes he could be extremely dumb, but that didn't stop Rachel from loving him like a brother. Sure, a brother that constantly tried to get in her pants, but a brother none the less. Her eyes averted from Noah to the driver. As he exited the car, the first thing Rachel observed was how incredibly tall he was. He staggered over the tools lying around and over to Noah.

"Uh hey, dude," he started, sticking out his hand which Noah took. "Think you could fix this. I'm not even sure what is wrong with it. All I know is we tried to leave town and it just like blew up or something. Your shop was the closest thing we found."

To Rachel it looked like this guy wasn't the brightest either. Everyone who tried to leave town never made it. They ended up with car problems—something Rachel and Noah had caught on to very fast. Working in this place, which was right on the inside of the town limits, made for that to be known by them. They had seen countless people come in complaining about car troubles, all of which had tried to leave Lima.

The occurrence, however, was something they never talked about to other people. The residents of Lima, Ohio would just call them crazy, and with their already run down reputation being called insane wasn't on their to do list.

"How many damn times is this going to happen? Are you a moron? Open up your eyes and see what is happening in this town, dude. People can't leave. It's impossible. I've tried it, my girl Rachel has tried it," Noah pointed in Rachel's direction, "and now idiots like you have tried it. I'll fix the freakin' car man but you need to learn the truth. This town is corrupt."

Holding the bridge of her nose, Rachel carefully walked over to Noah and slapped him on the back of the head. "Shut up," she whispered, praying to God that this man didn't call the police on them. Of course, that was farfetched but if the mayor caught wind of this who knew what would take place.

The guy threw his hands up in Puck's direction. "What? I didn't understand anything you just said, but no need to be hostile, man. Can you fix it or not?"

Noah glared, "Didn't I just say I'd fix it? Name and phone number? From the looks of it, it's gonna be a while."

"Finn Hudson," he replied, taking the pen from Noah and writing down his phone number. "But can we just wait here? I don't really know who to call. Everyone is at the town meeting, which I'm surprised that you guys are not there."

"We don't get invited to that kind of thing," Rachel stated, her face full of indifference.

Finn shrugged his shoulders before motioning to the passenger seat. Rachel looked in the direction of his hands, and noticed for the first time a blonde who had been stationed in the car. The girl left the car, walking over to the rest of the group, and Rachel practically wanted to faint. She was gorgeous, and it took every ounce of will power for Rachel not to stare her down.

It wasn't rare for her to find girls attractive. She had known for about a year that she was gay. Being gay came natural to her, and her fathers were completely fine with it. Of course, living in a small town had made it impossible for her to come out. Only Noah and her parents knew her little secret. That's just the way she liked it.

Her thoughts were interrupted by Noah's voice and she snapped her head at him. "Huh?"

Noah let out an exaggerated sigh, "I said take the girl inside and get the papers signed."

"I have a name you know. Quinn Fabray. I'm sure you have heard of me."

"Sorry, babe. I don't really care who you are. I'm just here to do my job and get my ass home to my fridge full of beers. So if you could?" he asked, gesturing to the doors that led inside.

Rachel on the other hand knew exactly who Quinn Fabray was.

* * *

"You are pretty famous around this town, you know?"

Quinn continued to flip through the magazine, looking bored before turning to Rachel. "No, I had no clue," she said, sarcastically. "How much longer?"

Looking down, Rachel bit the inside of her lip and continued printing off the papers. She wanted to make small talk, hell talking was her biggest habit, but Quinn was making it nearly impossible. Therefore, once the papers were printed off she carefully slid them over the top of the desk for her to take. "There you go. I just need you to fill those out for me and then Noah should have you two out of here in no time."

Taking the papers, Quinn rolled her eyes as they scanned down the papers. "I can't believe this is happening. All I wanted was to get away from this boring town, but like all things in my life it didn't happen."

Once again Rachel was at a loss for words. Why would Quinn Fabray be complaining about her life? According to practically everyone, Quinn was the mayor's teacher's pet. Not only had she conquered every cheerleading competition her private school held, but she was the youngest person to land a writing gig at their local newspaper. Here Rachel was, known for nothing but singing her heart out in a public high school, and working her butt off for her fathers' garage. And this girl was really upset about how her life turned out?

"You are my age I believe? Eighteen, right? You just graduated and I'm sure you have a bright career ahead of you. I mean going to a local college can't be that bad," Rachel smiled, trying her hardest to lighten the conversation. "I mean at least you get to go to college…" she mumbled.

Growing up, Rachel had never been poor. Her dad was a doctor and her daddy was a lawyer. They had the picture perfect life, until she turned ten and her whole world collapsed. Having both parents lose their job was horrible, but having parents open up a small, mom and pop garage business was even more humiliating. It made for the students at her school to make fun of her. That's why she thanked God that she was out of that place. One more year would have broken her.

"Right…" Quinn drew out, signing the papers in all the right spots. Listen here," she stopped, looking for a name tag.

"It's Rachel."

"Yeah, Rachel. Look you have no idea who I am. Sure I've been featured on every cheerleading magazine in this town, my name is on plenty of articles written for that crummy newspaper place, and I'm sure word of my other achievements have spread to this," she looked around, "dingy workshop, but that doesn't mean you know anything about me. Nobody knows how I really feel, and you would do good not to mingle. And please stop with the pleasant, uplifting speeches. How can you be so positive living in this place? It's like having chains around you constantly, making it impossible to even breathe."

Sounds of tools running could be heard outside the office, but all Rachel heard were Quinn's words. It basically summed up everything she had felt for years—the constant need to be something more than what was possible. There stood two very different girls, with different backgrounds and different stories, but they both possessed the same need. They both wanted out of their chains.

Rachel nervously brushed her hair out of her face at the same time Quinn handed her the papers. "Um, thanks. If you want, you could just wait here."

Pulling her sunglasses down, Quinn put on a fake smile. "Yeah right. I'm going to find something to eat around here. It will probably be just as greasy as this place, but I'll deal."

With that, she was out the door before Rachel could even register what was going on. Once she did, the anger began to boil up inside of her and one of her famous diva storm outs took place. She was on Quinn's heels in no time. The two walked down the sidewalk in silent, Rachel gathering up everything she wanted to say, while Quinn scanned the nearby buildings.

"How dare you come into my place of work and insult it! I don't care who you are, Quinn Fabray. You are no better than me. You said it in there, remember? All that stuff about being locked up and never being free. That's how I feel every day of my life!" By this time, Rachel had caught up with Quinn, her hands firmly placed on her hips.

"Are you done yet?" Quinn questioned, turning into a dinner. Her eyes looked over the place, before deciding it was probably the most decent joint she'd fine in this part of town. The waitress was quick to seat her, and her eyes once again landed on Rachel who was standing up beside her table.

"No I am not done. I have known you for no more than ten minutes and you are already the most infuriating, selfish, self-centered person I have ever met."

"How's the bacon here?" Quinn dropped the menu she had been reading. "Do they make it crispy or burnt? I hate when they get my bacon too burnt. I mean I love it crispy but some people just over do it. Then I have to yell," she waved her hands in the air, "and that just gets old. I start to feel bad and have a mini battle inside my head about the proper way to handle the situation. My bitchy side always wins though," Quinn finished off by shrugging her shoulders.

By now, Rachel was sitting in front of her, her hands firmly placed on the table. "You feel bad? How can a person like you feel bad when you are stuffing your face full of a helpless, adorable pig?"

A small smile overcame Quinn's face. "I see. You are one of those let's go out and save the world people? The ones who tie themselves to trees and sleep on the grass, right?"

The waitress interrupted their conversation, "What can I get you?" Her voice was melodramatic, and her face looked as if she hated her job. This didn't surprise either girl. People in this town were like robots; doing the same thing over and over again throughout the day—their lives going in circles.

"I just want a small chef salad and water. Make sure to hold any meat or dairy products you may put on them."

Quinn watched on as the waitress rolled her eyes before turning to her. A quiet laugh escaped her lips as she placed the menu back in its holder. "I'll take a plate of bacon, oh and how about some sausage? And while you are at it, just toss a few pork chops on there for decoration."

Rachel laid her head on the table, slowly banging it while she shook her head. The waitress wrote down everything Quinn said, placing her pen behind her head and walking away with a bored expression. Once she was gone, Rachel lifted her head and glared at Quinn.

"That wasn't funny."

Quinn's laugh got louder. "Oh come on. It was kind of funny. In fact, I found it downright hilarious," Quinn's finger motioned towards the door, "Feel free to leave anytime you'd like."

Sitting up straighter, Rachel once again tossed her arms across her chest, giving Quinn a challenging look. "Nope, I'm staying here. If you can annoy me, then trust me I can do the same. I got picked on all throughout high school for my rambling and I can assure you that you, Quinn Fabray, are no challenge for you. I almost led my Glee club to an actual win—you know if the bus hadn't completely broken down every time we tried to leave—and not only was I class president, but I was also an active member of every single club we had. Top that."

"Geez, how were you not popular in high school? That whole little rambling thing is already growing on me."

"Joke all you like, but you don't have to be here either. If I didn't know any better, I'd say that I was growing on you."

"Dream on, Streisand. I don't associate myself with your type. As soon as that car is fixed, my fiancé and I will be on our way back to where we belong."

Rachel's face dropped a little at the word fiancé. "You are marrying that guy? But you are so young?"

Quinn shrugged nonchalantly. "So what? It's what my parents want. It's what is expected out of me. Cheer every day until my team brings home four National Championship trophies, attend church every time the doors open, and marry the quarterback. I've completed two out of three so far. Great track record, right?"

There was no way for Rachel to tell if she was being serious or not. With Quinn's reputation, it wasn't surprising that her parents would want her to marry the most popular guy around. However, if Rachel wasn't imagining things, she could almost hear the hurt in Quinn's words. Almost like doing all of that was the last thing she wanted. Her fathers always encouraged her to be the person she wanted. She couldn't imagine a life where everything was already set in stone for you.

"I—I just don't see the point in throwing your life away like that. I mean I am sure that Finn is a great guy and all. Plus he's really tall. A trait most girls look for in guys, but what about college?"

"I already attend the local community college and it won't affect that. I applied to Yale…never heard back from them."

Rachel nodded her head, defeated. She didn't understand why Quinn wouldn't just stand up to her parents, stand up against what society wanted and just lead a productive life. Then again, maybe that's why she was trying to leave. Everyone tried to leave when the going got tough. A small frown took over, as she mulled everything over in her head. All she knew was Quinn Fabray needed help—help to learn that life was made up of different choices. That if you just believed, anything could be achieved. Who better to help than a person currently stuck in the process of achieving their dreams?

"I want to help you." Rachel exclaimed, sitting up excitedly.

Quinn raised her eyebrow in question. "Got a shrink on speed dial? I think that is the only thing that will help me. Then again…maybe you need one more than me."

Shaking her head, Rachel reached over and grabbed Quinn's hand. A spark ran between them, and an odd sensation came over both girls. Rachel stared at Quinn while Quinn stared at their hands. It almost felt familiar; like they had held hands with each other over a million times. Rachel was the first to break this occurrence by removing her hand and placing it back on the table. Whatever just happened, whatever that feeling was, didn't matter right now. All that mattered was getting Quinn on board with her plan.

"We all have dreams, Quinn. I'm sure this Finn fellow is amazing to you, but I can tell that he's not what you want out of life. I barely know you, but I already get the vibe that playing the role of perfect housewife isn't in your future. I've read some of your articles and they are amazing. You have amazing talent and you need to let it shine."

"You don't know my parents."

"I don't have to know your parents. All I know is we all have a purpose in life, and we don't have to live out what our parents want. You are eighteen and young. The whole world is at your feet and only you can decide what is best in life. I don't even know you and I already believe in you."

Quinn was at a standstill. She still had no clue what Rachel was going on about, but in a sense she was right. Her parents controlled everything she did; from cheerleading to the guys she dated. It was exhausting and a break was all she wanted, but Rachel seemed a tad bit insane. How could anyone that lived in Lima have this kind of outlook? It was annoying, yet refreshing at the same time.

"What about you? You work at a mechanic shop, yet you are sporting a pink top. You don't look like a grease monkey, and I'm guessing your parents probably made you find a job. How can you possibly help me out of a rut when you yourself at stuck in one?"

This was the million dollar question. Everyone wanted to know why such a bright, young lady was working in the place she worked in. "You are right. I'm the same way, except my parents didn't force me to help. I just wanted to help. Sure, I have huge dreams. In fact, my voice is my dream. I wanted to leave this town, head to New York and never look back," Rachel paused, looking off outside. She couldn't help but imagine what her life would be like now if her parents didn't need her. The bright lights of Broadway billboards, shining her name for the entire world to see. "But I chose my path, Quinn. I couldn't afford the college I wanted, nor did I have the resources. You do, and I just want to help."

"Tell me again how you could possibly help me."

Rachel grinned, "Let me show you that there is more to life than your small minded parents. That you have a huge future ahead of you, and that Lima, Ohio is only a small pit stop on the map of your life. Give me a week and I know I can change your mind from being overly negative to overly positive."

All of it sounded like bullshit to Quinn, and the extent of the conversation was getting on her nerves, but for some unknown reason she slowly nodded her head yes. It was like a forced field was surrounding her and she couldn't say no to the girl sitting in front of her.

The squeal coming from Rachel forced her out of her mind, and she quickly covered up the smile that was placed on her face. "Yeah, yeah, shut up. You know I can see where your voice is your talent because that squeal nearly made me deaf."

Rachel laughed softly, blushing a little bit before regaining her composure. "Right, well we start tomorrow. Just come by the shop and we will get started."

"Started on what exactly?"

"That my friend is a surprise."

"Great," she whispered sarcastically.

Their food was shortly brought out, and as Quinn munched on a piece of bacon, Rachel grimaced. This was going to be harder than she thought.

* * *

On the other side of town, in the largest building, sat the mayor. She was furiously typing on her computer when a soft knock came on the door and in came a short, bubbly blonde girl decked out in a cheerleading uniform. "Hey, coach. You needed me?"

Sue Sylvester turned from her computer to face her assistant. "Yes I did. Quinn Fabray and that tub of lard that she calls a fiancé weren't at the meeting today. That's not like her at all. Any word as to why?"

The blonde lifted up the megaphone in her hand, "Yes, Coach."

Sue backed away for a second before recovering. "Becky, how many times have I told you that while inside we have no need for the megaphone. Now explain to me what you know."

Becky put down the megaphone and began to retell exactly what was told to her, "Lopez said that Fabray texted her and said her car broke down."

"Fair enough," Sue shrugged.

"They took it to the Berrys'." Becky backed away slowly, knowing exactly what was about to happen.

Sue slowly nodded before lifting the megaphone. "THAT IS UNACCPETATBLE," she screamed, causing Becky to shake in fear.

"DO YOU KNOW WHAT I DID TO GET THEM TWO APART? I FREAKING SET A CURSE OUT ON THE WHOLE OTHER WORLD. THEY DESTORYED MY LIFE."

"Right, Coach."

"I DONATED MY BREAST MILK TO Q'S PARENTS JUST TO RAISE HER AS A CHAMPION."

"Right, Coach."

"I FREAKING MADE HER! AND SHE'S GOING TO ASSOCIATE WITH THAT LOWLIFE?"

"Right, Coach."

Sue dropped the megaphone, rubbing the bridge of her nose in frustration. "Becky, get Lopez on the phone. And bring me a margarita, extra placenta this time. I need a strong one."

"Right, Coach." Becky ran out of the room, leaving Sue with nothing but her thoughts.

She threw the megaphone across the room at the same time she flipped the desk over. "How dare she do this to me? Those two ruined everything in the other life for me. They are the reason I sent that curse in the first place. I was sure that erasing their memories and sticking them in this world would keep them a part. I refuse to let them take away everything I have now." She screamed into the air.

The phone rang, breaking her out of her rage. Scanning the room, she found the phone scattered across the floor. Picking it up, she took a deep breath.

"What?"

"Don't what me Lopez! I made you who you are. I made you popular. I took time out of my busy schedule as mayor to coach you pathetic, lazy, sloppy babies."

Santana's voice lowered down, but venom was still laced in it. "You didn't make me, you made Quinn. She got everything, while I was reduced to the bottom of the pyramid all because I got a boob job. Why did you think I went all Lima Heights Adjacent on her white girl ass?"

"Oh please, you wanna be gangster. Stop talking like you are from the streets. You live in a three story house for freaking sakes! Now," She started, dropping her voice, "What is this I hear about Fabray?"

On the other side of the line Santana rolled her eyes. "I told Becky everything I knew. Q texted me, said she couldn't make it because her car broke down and to tell you sorry."

"I see." Sue slammed the phone down. She quickly picked it back up, dialing Santana's number. "I want you to find her, and track her like the sneaky dog she is, you got me? You make sure she goes nowhere near Berry at all, understand?"

"Who the hell is Barry? Is she cheating on Finn with some weirdo named Barry who probably has a beard and drives an ice cream truck?"

"Berry is her last name you moron. Rachel Freaking Berry. I want her taken down."

"Okay, okay. I got it. I'll find her tomorrow and see what is happening. Skins is on right now."

Sue shook her head and once again slammed the phone down. Santana was useless and she really needed a new spy, but she had bigger fish to fry—a fish that came in the form of a tiny, Jewish singer.

* * *

A/N: So there it is. Hope you enjoy. All spelling/other mistakes are mine.


End file.
